The Princess and Her Prince
by XxAsianDorkxX
Summary: Gabriella and Ryan are tired or Sharpay and Troy being in the spotlight so they come up with plans to destroy Sharpay and Troy Pairings:Troypay and Ryella. Disclaimer:I don't own HSM or any brand names.On Hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first ****fanfic****. T****hey are in kindergarten at first  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character in HSM or any brand named products in the story.**

**No POV**

"My mommy says I will be a princess when I grow up. I'm going to marry a prince and live in a castle with lots of pink ponies," Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"But Sharpie pink ponies aren't real and my dad says I'm going to be a basketball player when I grow up. I will also marry a pretty princess and give her all the pink crayons she wants. Maybe you could be my princess. "Troy said back.

"EWWWWWWW. Troy I will never be your princess you basket person player. I rather eat carrots than be your princess. Well I'm going to go play princess with Gabriella, you weirdo." Sharpay shot back.

"Hi Gabbi." said Sharpay

"Hey Sharpie" said Gabriella

"You want to play princess at my house after school? My mom just bought me this new Cinderella dress with real diamonds. You can use my old one it's pink and has real diamonds too," Sharpay explained.

"I have to ask my mom first so can I use your cell phone after school," Gabriella asked.

"Ok and guess what?" Sharpay said.

"What," Gabriella asked.

"Troy asked me to be his princess! He also said he will give me pink crayons," said Sharpay.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the two of them exclaimed.

**11 years later…….**

**Sharpay's**** POV**

I can't believe I didn't want be his princess in kindergarten when I had the chance. I can't believe Gabriella went behind my back and stole him from me. She knew I liked him since 5th grade. I sit between them in biology and I cannot stand them all mushy and ugh! Well, ever since that faithful day Troy has been ignoring me. Ryan and I have been crown the 'Ice King and Queen'. They've been taunting us since. 'They'? You ask? They as in Troy, Gabriella, His basketball cronies and her geek squad! They all ditch me in the 6th grade.

_Flashback__ Kindergarten_

_"Sharpie, we're be best friends forever, __kay__," Gabriella asked hopefully. __Sharpay's__ eyes shined with delight._

_"Silly! We've always been __bffs__," she exclaimed. The brunette and the Blonde hugged and made their way into Ms. Apple's class._

_End flashback_

Ugh, best friends forever, my ass. Yeah, when did 'Forever' turn till 6th grade? TRAITOR.

"Hey Sharpay," Ryan greeted coolly as he sat down. I glared at him and turned my attention back to the 'It' couple.

"Don't kill yourself Shar," Ryan said as he stared at me. I turned my attention back at him and glared, again.

"What are you talking about," I snapped. He pointed to my tray. My food was sprawled all over the plate and my fist was white.

"And you seem to be paying a lot of attention to them," he said knowingly as he pointed to the couple.

I closed my eyes; he knows a lot of my personal things. One: because he's my only friend. Two: because its twin telepathy for you.

**A/N: I hope you like it. If i get a lot of reviews I'll probably make another story! So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sally here, or Salleeh.bee. Since we both worked on the first chapter (coughmostlymecough). I had the idea of making a joint fic! Also don't be afraid of reading on of my stories now. ;D ****  
**

**A/N: Hey this is Kathy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh yea Gabriella is the bad guy and Sharpay is the good one. ****Sorry my laptop had the writing and I couldn't use it for a while so it took a long time to update  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own High Schoo Musical or any of the Brand names involved in this storie! ;-; I wished I did though. **

**Gabriella's POV**  
Haha, Troy is the dumbest boy ever. My plan is already working, but now I need a

partner to do all the dirty stuff, that I can't. Hmmmm…… who can that person be. Chad?

Nah, he's Troy's best friend and wouldn't dare hurt him. I'll just go and try to find someone who hates Troy and Sharpay as much as me. I'll just go ask people during lunch. 

Grr..Do I really want to do this to them, especially HER? Uhm..hm..Yeah. Sharpay has got to be one of the biggest jerks ever! She always bosses people around. Hmph, and we can't forget about Troy,now can we? Stupid Lunk-head basketball Troy. He thinks the whole schools revolves around him. If they got together..their babies will be evil little kids. 

**Lunch Time**   
Stupid Miss. Chesney, she kept me in late again! So who cares if I got the highest grade in class? She wasted my lunch time. I put on my perky smile and walked down the halls of East High. I saw Ryan standing in the hallway, mad. I smiled to myself and walked up to him. 

"Ryan, are you ok," I asked in my 'sweet' voice. He turned to me, his eyes furious. But instead of yelling and pushing me away, he smiled at me.

A cute smile, at that

. " I can't believe Sharpay kicked me out of Drama Club just because I said I have a small crush on you," Ryan explained with a light blush. I grinned, he's just what I've been looking for, no pun intended. 

"By any chance you're willing to get back at her," I asked innocently.

He turned to me with an evil grin. YES! He nodded and I pulled him into an empty classroom. 

"Ok, here's the plan…I have no plan," I whined before slapping my forehead. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to my ear. 

"Sabotage Sharpay,"he whispered in my ear. 

"And Troy,"I added, nodding my head. 

"But isn't Troy your boyfriend,"he asked. I shook my head. 

"I'm only dating because I know Sharpay likes him and I have something she can't have,besides he's like too full of himself,"I explained like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh,"He replied with a nod. 

"Anyways, I hate Troy too, but for a different reason, and because he and his friends push me around," Ryan continued. 

"Yeah, I kn-." I cut myself off. 

"You like me,"I asked shyly. He nodded and looked away. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. 

"This will be our little secrets," I whispered into his ear.  
**  
****Ryan's POV **

I can't believe Gabriella can be so evil. It just makes me like her even more. Hmmm…… I need to think of a plan to ruin both Sharpay's and Troy's lives. Well I'm going to go on the computer to get my brain all thinking. 

_Gabbi- Come over to my house to think of our first plan to use on Monday. __  
__Ryan- Okay be over in 10. But first I need to think of an excuse to tell Sharpay. __  
__Gabbi-Hmmmm how about going to the library? __  
__Ryan- Okay bye __  
__Ryan has signed off_

**At Gabriella's house**

"Hey Ryan I thought of a plan," Gabriella said. 

"What is it," I asked. 

"Okay, how about we make fake fliers saying there's a drama club meeting during lunch right before the bell rings, at the back of the school than we go to the top of the school and put buckets of glue and another bucket of feathers and you make sure she pulls the two strings that hangs from the buckets." Gabriella explained. 

"But how do we know which string is for which bucket and why during lunch right before the bell rings,"I asked. 

"We'll put a feather at the end of the bucket with the feather and make sure that she pull the glue bucket first than the feather bucket and because she won't have time to change and everyone will see her and she will be embarrassed," She explained slowly so I could understand. 

"Oh but what about Troy," I asked. 

"Hmmmm…. I haven't thought of one for Troy yet," She said. 

"Maybe we can throw eggs at the principal's house and we can leave like Troy's ID card on the doorsteps than the principal will know it's him and he'll be off the basketball team," I said. 

"How will we get his ID card," She asked. 

"Call him today and ask to go to his house to watch movies and while he is like getting something get his ID card, and remember act like you love him," I explained. 

"Ohh . st! I forgot I told Troy to meet me at my house at 5:30 for us to go rent movies and its 5:25 you better leave like right now," Gabriella said. 

**Troy's POV ****  
**

I was on my way to Gabriella's house when I thought I saw Ryan's car leaving her driveway. I wonder what he was doing at her house. Gabriella's also has been acting kind of weird lately. Is something wrong with her family or anything because she doesn't go to my basketball games anymore or she doesn't kiss me at school anymore. She's also been hanging around Ryan a lot lately.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Review please and sorry I haven't updated in a while**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I started school and I had a lot of homework and projects to do so I couldn't go on the computer that much. I also had writer's block. Also I was very busy with chores since my dad broke his leg. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ryan's POV**

I was filling a bucket with glue and another with feathers when all of a sudden I got an IM. It was from Gabriella.

_Ryan has just signed on_

_Gabi: Hey Ryan so did you get the buckets?_

_Ryan: Yup. I cant wait to get my sister all covered in glue and feathers. So what was the plan again?_

_Gabi: Okay I'll put the fliers about the fake drama club meetings up. The meeting will be right after lunch behind the school. You get Sharpay to pull on the string that's connected to the bucket of glue than you pull the bucket with the feather. Do you get it?_

_Ryan: Yea. But what about Troy?_

_Gabi: I already have his ID card so tomorrow we just go to the principals house and throw eggs at his house and throw his ID card on the front lawn and the principal will find it and kick out of the basketball team. _

_Ryan: Okay well Brb I have to go to the supermarket to buy groceries for my mom. _

_Ryan is Away_

I'll just leave the computer on since my sister is in her room finishing up her project for science she probably wouldn't come out for hours.

**Sharpay's POV**

Ohmigosh! My new laptop just froze I'll just go use Ryan's.

"Ryan!!!! Can I use your com-," I said just before I figured out he wasn't home.

I guess he wouldn't mind. I'm just going to print a picture of the water cycle.

Oh great he left it on. Hmm… Who was he IMing?

-Sharpay reads the IM between Ryan and Gabriella-

OMFG!!! He is going around my back to hang out with that little backstabbing traitor!!!!

First I'm going to call Troy to tell him about this little plan of theirs.

-Sharpay dials Troy's number-

_Troy:Who's this_

_Sharpay: This is Sharpay._

_Troy: Oh hey Sharpay so why did you call me at –Troy looks at watch- 10 o' clock at night?_

_Sharpay: Can you just come over I just need to show you something._

_Troy: Sure I'll be over in about 20 minutes._

Great juts enough time to change out of my pink with red polka-dot pajamas.

**No Ones POV**

Sharpay picked out a blue Juicy Couture outfit.

_Ring Ring_

"That must be Troy", Sharpay thought.

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Sharpay", Troy said surprisingly.

"Hey", Sharpay said in a loud hyper voice.

"Look Troy I have to show you something. You're not going to like it but I have to show you it or else it wouldn't be fair to you", Sharpay said in a sad voice

**Sharpays POV**

Okay I can't believe I'm going to show this to him even though it will hurt him.

_-Sharpay shows Troy the IM-_

"I couldn't believe she would do this to me", he yelled.

I didn't expect him to get this mad.

"Troy we can't let them know we know. Let's just follow their plan but on the night they try to throw eggs at Mr.Whatshisname you will be there right behind the bushes. You get the ID card then run. I will just pretend I quit the Drama Club", I explained to him.

"Okay".he said sadly.

**A/N Sorry this is short chapter I have been busy lately. I was also very busy with Vietnamese New years and all. I have writers block too. Also can you please give me ideas for the next couple of chapters. Well I hope to get a lot of reviews. Also I hope you have very nice Valentines Day!!!!! **

**XOXOXOXO**

**Kathy**


End file.
